Endearment
by hermoine snape
Summary: It is rumored that love is infinite and immemorial. But at times fate is mercilessand needs a helping hand. The pain to keep the one honorable or make them dishonorable. The love of one could save the that's need of it most. Being BETAED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

AN: Based around a student/teacher relationship. If this bothers you, please do not read.

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Many have said that love is infinite and immemorial. However, at times fate is merciless and needs a helping hand. The pain that one must endure to keep one honourable or make them dishonourable. The love of one could save one that is in need of it most. This is a story of endearment.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, Death Eater turned spy for Albus Dumbledore, knelt down in front of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Voldemort looked down at the wizard with his red eyes and his snakelike face held anger. He pulled out his wand with a long white hand and hissed, "Crucio."

Severus gasped as his body burned and pricked in pain, like a thousand knives were cutting him from the inside out. He fell to his side and curled up into a ball. He felt his body bend in inhumanly fashion but did not scream out in pain.

Voldemort lifted the curse. "Good Severus. You are stronger than I remember."

The spy shakily moved back onto his knees and kept his head down, starring at the stone floor. Severus endured curse after curse. He took a deep breath when a knife, followed by a whip hit him, but stayed on his knees, wincing at each strike. After the torture stopped, Severus rose from the floor, looked at his master, and bowed respectably.

"Very good Severus. Turn around." Voldemort hissed. He did as instructed and felt a pain far worse than the Cruciatus Curse sting his back. "Welcome Severus, to the inner circle."

Severus bowed and said, "Thank you, My Lord. I will not fail you." Voldemort nodded and dismissed the man.

Severus walked outside and into the woods, away from the Dark Lord's hideout. He fell to the forest floor. He had finally placed into Voldemort's inner circle, just as Dumbledore wanted. He had to kill a family and rape the daughter. Severus threw up when the images came to his mind. "I hate my life," he whispered. He took out his wand and vanished with a faint pop.

****

Christian Granger sat on the couch, engrossed in one of his little sister Hermione's potions books. He was ten years older than she was. Their parents had died when she was twelve, so therefore it was just them living in the home. They were extremely close considering their large age gap. He had taken the time to learn about her world. Hermione had even told him about the war that raged on in the Wizarding World. Christian was a police officer. She wanted him to know what the dark mark stood for and if sudden deaths were to happen and the house was trashed with the dark mark over the house, it was the work of Lord Voldemort and his followers.

Christian had short black hair, brown eyes, tone skin and a muscularly built body. He mostly resembled his father while Hermione resembled their mother. They both had their father's eyes.

Christian was suddenly shaken from the potions book he was reading, when he heard a scream from upstairs. He threw down the book and grabbed his gun from the side table drawer. He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

He ran down the hall and busted open the door. He found Hermione with her wand in her hand, a man dressed in black robes, wearing a silver skull mask was pinned down on the floor under her.

"Who sent you?!" Hermione yelled, digging her wand in his throat.

Christian stood next his sister with his gun pointed at the Death Eater, ready to fire if needed. "I would answer her question," He said, cocking his gun.

The death eater removed his mask with a shaky hand. He winced in pain. He closed his eyes in hope to stop the shaking of his legs.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione said in shock and she ran over to the window. She saw nothing.

"I-I wasn't followed Miss Granger," he gasped, "I couldn't ma-make it to Hogwarts. You were the closest."

"Christian help me get him into the bed." Hermione told her brother. He nodded, placed the gun on the desk, and was quickly at his sister's side. "On three. One. Two. Three." They laid him down on the bed.

"Damn it Granger!" snapped Severus when his back hit the mattress.

"I'm sorry Professor," Hermione said and summoned the first aid kit, a rag, and bowl of water. It all landed neatly on the bedside table.

Severus closed his black eyes in pain. His body twitched. His eyes snapped open when he felt his robes being unbuttoned. "What are you doing Miss Granger?" he hissed angrily.

"Helping-" she said but was interrupted by the Potions Master.

"I don't need your help. Leave me!" Severus yelled. He never wanted a student to see him in such a state. He grabbed her hand with a shaky bloody hand. "Don't."

Hermione pushed his robes open relieving a pale, scarred, bloody tone chest. "You will receive no pity from me Professor Snape." She told him, knowing he didn't want pity. "You're very brave sir," she said, removing the blood from his chest.

"Bravery has nothing to do with it girl. It calls for Slytherin tactics." he snapped at his student.

"Yes. Cunningness. The sorting hat placed you in the correct house for a spy." Hermione said with a smile. "This will sting." She grabbed the alcohol and put some on a rag.

Severus snorted. "That's nothing new. Just get it over with Granger."

She nodded and cleaned each cut with the same loving attention as the first. She told Christian to roll him over on his side. He walked over to the bed and rolled him onto his side. Christian saw Hermione blink back the tears. She nodded and he carefully rolled him back onto the mattress.

Hermione walked over to her closet and pulled out a jar of soothing cream. She returned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "The tremors are bad," she said. She told Christian to gently rub the cream onto his twitching muscles. Hermione watched him slowly fall asleep. "Now we have to watch over him. The next twenty-four hours will be the worst. Go get some rest. I'll handle things from here."

"Are your sure?" asked Christian, not wanting to leave her with a Death Eater. He studied her for a moment and nodded. "Alright. Good night." He kissed her forehead, grabbed the gun, and went to bed.

Severus gripped the sheets, tossing his head side to side, sweat rolled down his brow, and his body shook. He groaned out of pain. Hermione looked up over her book and quickly moved to her professor's side. She touched his forehead. He was burning up with fever. She got a bowl of cold water, a rag and several covers. She threw four heavy covers over his sleeping form and pressed the cold rag against his forehead. She heard him sigh in relief.

Christian stuck his head into his sister's room. It was past ten a.m. and he had checked on her many times during the night just to make sure she was safe around the Death Eater. Each time he would check on her, it was the same thing, her reading a book.

He walked into the room and asked, "Why is he burning up with fever? I thought he was ok."

Hermione shook her head. "It's the aftermath of Cruciatus Curse. Professor Snape was under it for quite some time. Voldemort shows no mercy. Snape is the bravest man I know. Yes, he's a bastard, but he has his reasons."

"No. No." Severus whispered, tossing his head to the side.

"Hush. Hush." Hermione whispered, gently stroking his cheek. "You're safe here Professor." Hermione turned to Christian and asked, "Do you remember how I showed to use the floo powder?" He nodded. "Floo for Dumbledore."

Christian ran down the stairs to get the wizard. He knew Hermione wouldn't tell him to do it unless it was important. He quickly returned with the elderly wizard close behind.

The men walked into the room only to find Severus tossing his head side to side and mumbling under his breath. The nightmare of last night flashed before his eyes.

"Miss Granger, how's he doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked with sad eyes.

"Well as can be sir." Hermione whispered. "Professor, why was he beaten so badly?"

Albus flicked his wand and an over stuffed chair appeared. He sat down and Christian returned to his seat, waiting for him to speak. "Severus's mission was to enter Voldemort's inner circle."

Hermione only nodded and turned back to the man that lay in her bed. He reached out with a shaky hand to find comfort. She took his hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Severus is reaching out for comfort. Last night's events must have shaken him." Albus told them gently.

"What type of events?" asked Christian.

"He had to murder someone. He would have spared their life if he could have, but in this case Voldemort was there to witness it."

"It doesn't change that he's a good man, Christian." She told her brother knowing what he was thinking. "Professor Snape is an honorable man. He's just locked away his heart and thrown away the key. Only the one with true endearment can find the key and open up his heart."

"Sis, you read too many romance books."

"No my boy. Hermione's correct and perhaps you are the one to find that key." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"No." Severus said and shot up, knowingly wrapping his arms around Hermione as his body shook. She quietly held him close and ran her fingers through his black slick baby fine hair. "I couldn't save them," he whispered. "A family died because of me."

"Hush. Hush. Rest, I'll be right here when you wake up." She felt him relax and she laid him back down.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the young witch. He rose from his chair. "I'll leave him in your capable hands Miss Granger. Just floo if you need anything. Good day children." He left the house.

The first few days after Professor Snape was up and able to move were not pleasant. He was stubborn and hot headed, which caused Hermione and the Potions Master to butt heads. Christian found it rather funny. She was able to get him up and moving around the house to build up his strength. She decided to leave the information of him seeking comfort out. She knew he was a proud man.

"I guess I owe you Miss Granger." Severus told the witch. "I do thank you. But if you mention this to your little friends you'll regret it."

"Of course Professor. It's between you and me. I'll see you when school starts." Hermione told him. He nodded and was gone with a pop.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

Thanks to:

Ms. Marauder-Cullen for her wonderful BETAING on this chapter and for my other two stories: Grains of Gold Sand and The Lies We Where Told. You ROCK.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Severus sat at the staff table watching the Gryffindor table, his black eyes resting on one person, Hermione Granger. He let his eyes roam over her appearance.

Hermione's once unruly bushy hair was now in smooth slick ringlets that stopped at her shoulders. She had tone skin and wore light makeup that enhanced her facial features; especially her bright, honey brown eyes. She no longer had beaver buckteeth but a brilliant perfect white smile. She had formed a curvy, womanly figure with long, smooth legs. She wore clothes that tastefully showed off the beautiful woman she had come.

Severus's black eyes made contact with Hermione's honey brown eyes. He quickly turned back to his plate. He couldn't believe that she had helped him with no doubt in her mind that he hadn't brought a band of Death Eaters to her home. She willing helped him, even after his protests. He owed her for saving his life. He then sneered at the thought of helping the Know-It-All-Gryffindor.

Severus turned his attention back to the young woman. Albus followed Severus gaze and his eyes twinkled. It would most defiantly make an interesting match. He could tell Hermione Granger cared a great deal about Severus Snape. He would only have to wait and see what the future held in store for them.

****

Severus stood in front of his bathroom mirror and looked at the fresh scars on his chest. He could still feel the gentle touches of care she laid on each cut as she cleaned them; not showing any of them less attention than the first. He craved her touch and she was so close now that he felt as if he could touch her. Granger was off limits. She was his student.

Severus shook his head to clear his mind of the beauty that slept in the Gryffindor Tower. He went to bed, knowing she would haunt his dreams as she had for the past month.

****

Hermione tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable spot in the large four-post bed of her private room. She rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She at lest didn't have to deal with her pain in the ass roommates as being Head Girl did have its advantages. The one that Hermione enjoyed the most was the endless pass to the restricted section of the library. She rolled over on her side to find a comfortable position and she finally fell into the land of dreams to meet a dark Potions Master.

A small black spider with a green hourglass quietly climbed up the post of the bed. He looked at his target with eight small eyes. The small creature lowered himself down onto the sleeping witch. The spider climbed over the fur ball cat and stopped at the perfect place to strike. The creature bit Hermione, injecting her with his poison. Then, the spider vanished.

****

Professor Snape sat at his desk grading six year essays. He crossed out an entire top section of the paper and wrote a large note next to it. He looked up and out over at the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. He narrowed his black eyes when he saw that Granger's seat was empty next to Potter.

"Potter," Harry looked up, "where's Miss Granger?" Professor Snape snapped. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at the Potions Master. "Where is she?"

"I don't know sir. I haven't seen her since last night." Harry said sincerely.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Severus smirked when he heard low moans. "Bottle your potions and put them on my desk. I want three rolls of parchment on the Blood Replenishing Potion. Get out!" The students quickly left the room, not wanting to be last to leave the classroom.

Severus swept down the hall after dismissing in his last class. He had grown worried of Miss Granger. She normally didn't miss classes unless she was very ill. He saw Minerva standing outside of her classroom door.

"Minerva, have you seen Miss Granger at any time today?" he asked in concern.

"No. I've asked the other teachers and they haven't seen her. Poppy hasn't seen her any today either."

The Professor then saw Harry, Ron and Ginny running down the hall towards them. The trio stopped in front of the couple, breathing heavily. Minerva looked at her students. Severus raised a questionable brow.

"Mione…" gasped Harry, "Something wrong."

"Why didn't you take her to the Hospital Wing?" Severus snapped angrily.

"I don't think she can help, sir." Ginny told the Potions Master.

Minerva spoke up before Severus could snap again and said, "Lead the way Miss Weasely. Severus I might need your help." He gave her a nod and followed the trio down the corridor.

****

Minerva walked into the Gryffindor Common room followed by Severus. The students stopped taking when they saw the Head of Slytherin House. "Severus follow me. Students go back to what you were doing." she told them. "This way Severus." She led him up the stairs to the Head Girl dormitory.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door but didn't get answer. She slowly opened the door and walked into the room followed by Severus, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Minerva slowly covered her mouth at the state of her student.

Hermione's face was pale as a sheet of paper, with black circles under her eyes and sweat poured from her brow. Hermione's body shook, her breaths coming out raged and gasping.

Severus walked over to Hermione and pressed his hand again her forehead. He quickly pulled back, as if it burnt him. "She's burning up with fever." He felt her pulse. "It's sky rocking and then it drops down to barely non existent."

Severus pulled back the covers and let his black eyes scan her body. He couldn't help but notice the silk, deep green, thin-strapped short gown she wore. The fabric was bunched up just below her hips, showing off her smooth, tone, long legs. Severus felt himself harden at the sight of her beauty. _'Now isn't the time for this.' _He thought. Severus searched for any sign of a bite or a reason for her fever. He lowered her right strap.

"Severus maybe-"

"Do you want my help or not Minerva?" he snapped. She nodded and he turned back to the woman. "Now why is it deep blue?" He asked himself, lowing the strap of her gown. He saw a bite mark over her heart and that the blue/black colouring was spreading through her body.

"Emerald Dante. It's a dark magical creature. The spider injects its prey with dangerous venom that slowly and painfully kills those that are attacked." He told them.

Hermione gasped for air and stopped breathing. Severus quickly felt for a pulse and found none. He quickly pulled out a travel potions bag. He tapped it with his wand and it grew to normal size. Severus grabbed a bottle with a clear liquid and a syringe and filled it. He stabbed Hermione in the heart, injecting it directly into her heart.

Harry quickly caught Ginny, who had passed out when the Potions Master stabbed her best friend in the heart. He looked at the two witches in worry. Ron's eyes went wide and he winced at the idea of the pain.

Hermione gasped for air just as Professor Snape pulled out the needle from her heart. Severus vanished the syringe and put the potions bag back into his pocket. He hid his shaky hands from his students, but Minerva saw them, though she said nothing.

"I must keep an eye on her for the next twenty-four hours," he told the Deputy Headmistress. "The Emerald Dante is highly poisonous." He gently lifted Hermione into his arms and wrapped her in a thick blanket. They left the room. "Tell the Headmaster of the events." Minerva nodded and Severus left Gryffindor Tower.

****

Severus walked into his private chambers and laid Hermione down on his four-post bed. He went into the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. He had to break her fever before it killed her. He went into the bedroom, picked up Hermione, and carried her into the bathroom.

"Miss Granger?" said Professor Snape. She slowly opened her eyes. "I'm going to put you in the tub. I have to break your fever." Hermione only nodded. Severus took a deep breath and flicked his wand and her clothes were transfigured in a two-piece swimsuit.

He lowered her into the cold water. Severus grabbed a rag and began to wipe her face. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and let her eyes come into focus. She smiled weakly at the Potions Master. Severus rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed under the gentle touches.

Albus knocked slightly on the open bathroom door. Severus turned his head and saw the Headmaster. "Thank you Severus. Your fast thinking saved Miss Granger's life."

"She's not out of danger yet. Her fever has to break still. The poison was mainly injected into the heart but it's spreading throughout her lungs. I can only do so much Albus."

He nodded his head and watched Hermione's ragged breathing. "I'll leave her in your hands."

"Me?!" Severus hissed.

"Yes. Of course. You're the only one that knows about the Emerald Dante." Albus told him.

"Very well. I'll do my best to help the Know-It-All." He hissed.

"Thank you my boy." Albus left the Potions Master chambers.

Severus placed his hand on her forehead and sighed in relief. Her fever had finally broke. He scooped Hermione up out of tub and drained the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her limp body.

He walked into the bedroom and laid her down on the mattress. He waved his wand and Hermione was dressed in one of his button up white shirts. He pushed a wet curl from her face. Severus flicked his wand and his robes were dry. He pulled up a chair next to the bed, sat down, and watched her sleep.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review!!

Thanks to:

Ms. Marauder-Cullen for the wonder BETAING. I absolutely love the changes!

My wonderful readers and reviews you guys make writing fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

BETA: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Severus rested both hands on the mantle, starring at the dancing flames. It had been three days since the Emerald Dante bit Hermione. He couldn't handle Potter and the two Weaselys asking questions non-stop. It was enough to make him go mad. The most madding thing of it all was that she was in his bed. The one placed he dreamed of her being, but not like this. He dreamed of her screaming his name in the heat of passion. He couldn't have that though; it was against the rules and she'd have nothing to do with a Death Eater. He had an extremely dark past. No one would want to be with him, not after what he had done over the years. Severus shook his head and walked into the bedroom.

He couldn't seem to stay away from her for too long. He feared if he stayed away that her heart would stop beating. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Miss Granger," he said. She opened her eyes weakly. "I'm going to look at your chest." She raised a brow. "I need to see how much the poison has spread." Hermione nodded.

Severus unbuttoned the white shirt, slowly relieving her black and blue chest. He looked closely at the bite over her heart. He took out his wand and ran it over her heart. He put away his wand and grabbed a syringe from his black bag, which was on the bedside table.

"I need you to take deep, soothing breaths." Severus instructed.

She nodded and took deep breaths. He carefully pushed the needle into the Emerald Dante bite and extracted a bright green substance. Hermione hissed out of pain.

"I can't remove it with a potion Miss Granger. Just relax." Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. He grabbed a jar and put the poison inside it. "Alright." he buttoned up her shirt. "I was able to pull out four syringes full."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor."

Severus rose from bed and towered over the witch. "I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I would have thrown you into the Hospital Wing and left you." He hissed and swept from the room.

Hermione frowned after the Potions Master. She only wanted him to stay in the room and talk to her, so she would not be alone. She hated being stuck in the bed and unable to nothing to pass the time. She loved to read, but she could only read for so long.

Hermione grabbed her school bag and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. She thought it was time to write Christian. He had a right to know what had happened. She hoped Dumbledore could get him to Hogwarts. She wanted her brother with her. Hermione wrote him the letter, sat it down on the bedside table, and asked Professor Snape if he would owl it for her.

****

Harry and Ron sat in the common room thinking about their best friend and the idea of her stuck in the bat's chambers. It made them want to strangle him. Snape was like a fly that they would like to squish.

"I swear. Why did Dumbledore have to leave Mione with Snape?" Ron asked in angry growl. "I know he's treating her like dirt."

They knew Dumbledore trusted him, but that did not mean that they trusted him. Snape was a Death Eater and that made it even worse.

"I want to go and see Mione." Harry told Ron. "I want to make sure she's safe." Ron nodded in agreement and the boys left Gryffindor Tower.

Ron and Harry stood in front of the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office. Harry gave the password and the statue jumped aside. They stepped onto the moving staircase.

"Snape better not have done anything to Mione or he'll be dead." Ron told his best friend and knocked on the large wooden door.

They heard "Enter," and they walked into the office. Ron and Harry saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, what do I owe for this surprise visit?" Professor Dumbledore asked the young men before him.

"We were wondering if we could go see Hermione." Harry said, praying for a 'yes.'

Albus propped his elbows on his desk and pressed his fingertips together. "I would allow you to see her Mr. Potter, but we are talking about invading Professor Snape's private chambers. He likes his privacy." He raised his hand when they opened their mouths. "I know Miss Granger is down in the dungeons, but he is the only one that has seen this dark creature. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if Voldemort were behind the Emerald Dante attacking her. Nevertheless, I cannot allow you down there. Not without Professor Snape's approval. I will discuss it with him, but right now please try not worry. I trust him with her life. He is an honourable man. You may go."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. He and Ron angrily left the office. They stormed down the hall.

"We're going to get into that chamber somehow." Harry told him. Ron nodded in agreement.

****

Severus stood in his private lab, hunched over a hot steaming caldron, slicing daisy roots thinly, and then dropping them into a purple boiling liquid. He angrily stirred the crushed moonstone. He couldn't believe that the Know-It-All asked him to owl a letter. He wasn't a massager. He was a highly trained Potions Master.

He was exhausted from work, worry, and spying. He just wanted his quarters to himself. It was the only place he could relax and rest. But not anymore and it angered him.

Severus cut his finger. He hissed and sucked the blood from his finger. "Shit. Now the entire area is contaminated." He quickly turned around when he heard someone walk into the room. "What are you doing in here girl?" he snapped at Hermione.

"I got tried of lying about," she said gently.

Severus made quick short steps and stood over the woman. "Do you want the poison to kill you faster?" Hermione shook her head. "When you move too much your heart works harder. I suggest you get back up those stairs."

Hermione slowly stepped back. She had never seen him so angry. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He quickly realized that he should not have yelled at her. Hermione's world went black. Severus quickly caught her limp form before she hit the floor. He waved his wand and the area was cleaned. He quickly lifted her up in his arms and went to his chambers.

Severus walked into his bedroom and gently laid Hermione down on the bed. He grabbed his wand and ran it over her body. He slumped down into the chair behind him. Hermione had fallen into a coma. He ripped opened her shirt and saw her entire chest was black. He flicked his wand and her shirt was buttoned.

"This is all my fault." Severus whispered and buried his face in his hands.

"Severus," he looked at the doorway and saw Albus and Minerva. "You look exhausted. How is she doing?"

"She's in a coma. I caused it. I yelled at her." he said, answering Minerva's unasked question.

"Miss Granger's heart, how is it?" Minerva asked with worry.

He looked over at the witch and closed his eyes. "Miss Granger needs a heart transplant." Minerva let out a small gasp of shock. "She will die if doesn't receive a heart."

"I'll contact Mr. Granger." Albus said and quickly left the Potions Masters chambers.

"I'll inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely. You just watch over her Severus. It's not your fault." Minerva said and left the chambers.

"Yes it is." he whispered and looked at the sleeping witch.

Severus brushed a curl from her face. He pulled out his wand and summoned a book. He grabbed the floating book. He put away his wand. Severus looked at the cover. He knew it was one of her favourite books. He had seen her read it many times. It was also one of his favourite romance novels. He didn't care for many romance novels, but this one was different from the rest.

"The Thorn Birds." Severus said.

_There is a legend about a bird, which sings just once it its life, more sweetly than any other creature on the face the earth. From the moment it leaves the nest it searches for a thorn tree, and does not rest until it has found one. Than, singing among the savage branches, it impales itself upon the longest, sharpest spine. And dying, it rises above its own agony to out carol the lark and the nightingale. One superlative song, existence the price. But the whole world stills to listen, and God in His heaven smiles. For the best is only bought at the cost of great pain…Or so say the legend. _

****

Christian grabbed his keys from the hook near the door. He opened the front door just as two owls flew inside the house. He sighed and sat his keys down on the table. He untied them from their legs. He noticed one written in Hermione's handwriting. He saw one in handwriting he had never seen. Christian sat his sister's letter on the table. He couldn't understand what made the one in his hand call it was important. He cracked the Hogwarts seal. He pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. Christian sat a bracelet down on the table next to the other letter.

_Mr. Granger, _

_You are needed at Hogwarts. I fear something has happened with your sister. I know she will like you to be there. I advice you to contact your place of employment. The bracelet is your portkey and will allow you to see the castle. It will take you to the office. Just say Lemon Drops and it will activate the portkey. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster _

Christian quickly called the Police Department and told them that a family emergency had come up and he wouldn't be able to come to work. He ran up the up the stairs to get packed. He ran back down and made sure everything was locked and turned off. Christian placed his bag over his shoulder and placed the bracelet on his wrist.

He said, "Lemon Drops," and he felt a tug at his navel and vanished.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

Special thanks to:

Ms. Marauder-Cullen for being a wonderful friend and BETA. She has done a wonderful job with her work. You're great!

My readers I am so glad you have enjoyed this story. I've been having a blast writing this story.

X&O's

hermione snape

AN: The legend of the thorn bird is from the novel by Colleen McCullough. It is one of my favourite romances. You will read about the boy's reaction in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

BETA: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Christian landed hard on the floor of the Headmaster's Office. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Albus held out his hand and helped the young man to his feet. He motioned for Christian to have a seat. Christian sat down in front of the desk. Albus took a seat behind his desk.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Mr. Granger. I'm sorry to pull you away from your work." said Albus.

"Hermione's all I have. Thank you for notifying me." Christian said looking at the phoenix. Fawkes flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Now, Professor Snape has been watching over Miss Granger." Albus raised his hand before Christian could interrupt and continued, "A dark creature called the Emerald Dante attacked her. I believe Voldemort sent the spider to get to Harry. Severus can only do so much. Hermione will need a heart transplant."

"A heart transplant! Why?" snapped Christian in worry and anger.

"The spider struck her in the heart." Christian only nodded. "I'll take you to her." Albus rose from his chair and threw some floo powder into the flames and they turned green. "After you." Christian walked into the flames and vanished, followed by the Headmaster.

****

"Mione's in a coma!" Harry nearly snapped at his Head of House. "Did Snape-"

Professor McGonagall interrupted Harry. "Mr. Potter, I will not handle that type of conduct. You will reframe from insulting the staff. Ten points will be taken away from Gryffindor."

Ginny rested a hand on Harry's hand. "Relax. We're all worried about Mione. She's in good hands."

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted. Miss Granger has gone into a coma. I'll talk to Professor Snape about you visiting Miss Granger. But if you insult the staff again you will not see her at all." Minerva said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." The trio said at once.

"You may go. I'll let you know what's going on." she told them and trio left the office. Minerva left her office to go to Severus's chambers.

****

Albus and Christian stepped out of the fireplace followed by Minerva. The Headmaster introduced Christian to the Deputy Headmistress. They shook hands and Albus lead him to the bedroom. They stopped at the doorway when they saw Severus reading a book to Hermione.

Christian couldn't help but smile and whispered, "He's reading her The Thorn Birds. It's one of her favorite novels."

Severus turned his head and saw the trio. He marked the page and sat the book down on the bedside table. He only nodded and turned his attention to Hermione. He pressed his hand against her forehead. Severus sighed heavily. He flicked his wand and cooled off the water in the bowl next to him. He grabbed the rag and rang it out. He rubbed the rag over her fevered forehead.

"How is she doing my boy?" Albus asked, walking into the room followed by Christian and Minerva.

"Miss Granger's fever has returned. It's normal from this type of creature." He whispered, wiping her neck, removing the sweat.

Christian walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He quietly took her hand. He could hear Hermione's breathing; it was raspy and ragged. Severus rose from the chair and motioned to it with his hand. Christian moved from the bed to the chair. Severus left the room. The trio watched the Potions Master leave the room.

"Severus is blaming himself for her state." Albus told him. "He blames too many things on himself." Christian frowned and turned back to his sister.

Albus and Minerva ducked when a silver mask and black robes zoomed from closet. The Headmaster sighed heavily and walked out of the bedroom.

"What was that about?" Christian asked.

"Severus has been summoned to Voldemort." Albus answered just as he walked back into the bedroom. He drew up two overstuffed chairs. They sat down, quietly watching the young witch.

****

Severus stood around with his fellow Death Eaters and they all bowed respectably to their master. Voldemort sat down on his throne and studied his followers.

"Severus, step forward." hissed Voldemort. He walked up to the snake like wizard and bowed. "How's the mudblood?"

"In a coma My Lord." Severus answered his head still bowed.

"A COMA!" Voldemort yelled, rising from his throne, and drawing his wand. "Curcio!"

Severus fell to his knees in pain. The pain intensified when the Dark Lord's anger intensified. He fell onto his side as shocks of needles shot into him. Severus curled up into a ball, his body bent into a inhumanly fashion. Voldemort lifted the curse. Severus moved onto his knees and kept his head bowed.

"My Lord, I had no choice but to save the mudblood." He said, mentally cringing at the word. "The fool of a Headmistress was in the room."

"I'm not pleased!" Voldemort hissed, "Curcio!" Severus fell onto the floor. He gasped out in pain. The dark wizard lifted the curse. "Your mission is to kill the mudblood."

Severus moved onto his shaky knees. "My Lord, the poison is killing her. She needs a heart transplant but the list is extremely long."

Voldemort sat down on his throne in thought. The idea of the mudblood dying slowly and painfully. It would cause pain to Potter. "Yes, that would be pleasant indeed. But you still disappointed me. Lucius, have your fun."

The blonde bowed and walked up to the Dark Lord. He pulled out a knife, cut and then stabbed the Potions Master. Severus gasped in pain.

"Enough." Voldemort hissed. "I need him alive. Leave my sight."

Severus rose from the floor in pain. He bowed and left the hideout. He fell onto the forest floor. Severus pushed himself up off the ground and was gone with a pop.

****

Severus fell onto the floor in his private chambers, breathing heavily in pain. His body shook from pain and quiet sobs. The idea of killing the woman he secretly loved made his heart ache far worse than any pain the Dark Lord would press on him.

Christian quietly stood in the bedroom doorway. He walked into the sitting room and knelt down in front of the spy. He reached out to help him from the floor.

"Don't!" Severus snapped, pushing himself up with the support of the arm chair. "Damn it!" He fell back down onto the floor. Christian grabbed his hand. "I don't need your help boy!"

Christian sighed and stepped back from Severus. He remembered what his sister told him about the Potions Master; that he was an extremely proud man. He was strong enough to endure the Dark Lord's wrath so he could handle his own pain.

"I have to see her." Severus whispered, stumbling to the bedroom. He had to make sure she was breathing.

Severus looked around, grateful to see that Albus and Minerva had left his chambers. He only wished Christian would leave. He secretly wanted to be alone with her. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You need to come back Hermione." Severus whispered, not realizing he had called her by her given name. "You mean too much to many people." He pushed a curl from her face with a shaky, bloody hand. "You mean too much to me to loose you. I can't." Severus slowly lowered his head and claimed her lips with his own. He rose from the bed. "Watch over her Mr. Granger." He walked to the bathroom.

Christian walked into the room and sat down in the chair. He took Hermione's hand into his own. He looked up in the direction of the bathroom door. He had seen and heard the entire conversation. He could tell that the Potions Master cared for sister. He could tell when he saw him at her bedside. He had no idea he secretly loved her though.

****

Severus stood in front of the bathroom mirror and healed all his wounds and saw the new scars that formed on his body. He sighed heavily and sat his wand down on the bathroom counter. He got into the hot shower. He knew he needed to inform the Headmaster of the events that occurred at the meeting. He just wanted to get into the shower to wash away the pain just for a little while.

Severus rested his hands on the shower the wall. He looked down and watched the blood go down the drain. He let every single wall he kept up to fall. He had silenced the room. Severus slid down the shower wall and closed his eyes. He was ready for all this to end. The deaths. The pain and severing a master. Severus only wanted one thing at the moment. The one thing no one knew he secretly wanted for years. A family. He wanted a wife and children and within time grandchildren.

Severus took several deep breathes and rose from the shower floor. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist. He removed the wards and grabbed his wand. He mentally cursed about forgetting to grab his clothes. He walked into the bedroom.

Christian couldn't help but notice the large amount of scars on his body. He remembered the spy having many scars but there were many more from the time frame. He saw a large tattoo of the dark mark. Severus turned around with his robes in his hands and raised a brow at Christian.

"What are you looking at boy?" hissed Severus. Christian opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "That's what I thought." He left the room and returned to the bathroom. He quickly returned dressed in his full teaching persona. "I must speak with the Headmaster." He swept from the room but stuck his head back into the room. "If you think anything serious has occurred you will tell me immediately. Am I understood boy?" Christian nodded and Severus left his chambers, worried about the witch that resided in his bed.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

Special thanks to:

My wonderful readers and wonderful reviews. You are the reason that fan fiction is such a blast to write.

My special wonderful friend and BETA Ms. Marauder-Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

BETA: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Severus sat down on the couch, starring at the dancing blue, yellow and orange flames. He had given Hermione's friends permission to visit her. She had been in her coma for a week and Christian had not left his sister's side. He was stuck sleeping on the couch and it angered him to no end. He spent his time making his students' lives hell and in his private lab. The main reason was he couldn't bear to see Hermione in a coma. Hermione Granger was his weakness. He couldn't afford to be weak. Not during the war. It would place him in more danger if the Dark Lord found out that he had fallen for 'Potter's mudblood friend.' It would mean certain death for them both.

Albus stepped through the portrait hole and into the seating room. The Headmaster's brow furrowed at the Potions Master. He rested a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus stiffened at the gentle loving gesture. He knew it was Albus, because he could smell the lemon drops on the elderly wizard.

"Severus my boy, none of this is your fault. You must understand that. She's not in a coma because of you. Hermione's in this state because of Voldemort." Albus said, gently moving around the couch and sat down in the armchair across from the young man. "Loving Hermione isn't a weakness, Severus."

Severus rose from the couch and began to pace the floor. He turned on his heels, his robes swirled around his ankles. He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes. "Hermione Granger is my weakness!"

Christian heard his sister's name being yelled from inside the room. He stood in the bedroom doorway. He wanted to know what the Potions Master thought of his little sister. He quietly watched the man.

"I will not be weak!" Severus yelled at the Headmaster.

"My boy, love is not a weakness."

Severus looked up and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny standing in the portrait hole with Professor McGonagall. He narrowed his eyes. "Get in there and don't do anything or you'll regret it." he hissed. They nodded and went into the bedroom.

Christian closed the bedroom door behind Ginny and walked over to the three professors. He studied the Potions Master closely, but saw no emotion in his face or eyes. They remained cold.

"I know you love my sister Professor." Christian told Severus. "I've seen it."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. He would never understand that no one would want a Death Eater. Not after all the things he had done. He had destroyed too many lives. He had killed women, men and children. He severed the evilest and darkest wizard known to the Wizarding World.

"She is my student! She lies in the next room! She is dying because of one of the darkest creatures!" He yelled breathing heavily. "I'll only hurt her. I will do the right thing for once in my life and stay away."

Minerva shook her head. She rested both hands on his shoulders and made him look at her. "Listen to me Severus Sebastian Snape; Hermione Granger is a kind, loving soul who will love you despite your past."

"She almost died from the Emerald Dante!" He yelled trying to find another way to get out of them to make him see he loved her.

"But you brought her back to us Severus." Albus told him gently.

Severus sighed and sank down into the couch. He buried his face in his hands. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept, since Hermione was placed in his care. He would never admit to himself that he was scared to death of losing her. Severus took several breaths and looked up at the trio that was starring at him with worry. He got up and left the room.

Minerva stepped to go after him, but Albus rested a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him Tabby. He must realize it for himself."

"But-"

"Dear, Hermione will find the key to his heart. Her endearment for him will give him what he has wanted for so long." Albus told his friend of nearly 52 years.

"What is that Professor Dumbledore?" Christian asked.

"I have no clue. Only Severus will know when he will admit it to himself." Albus whispered to them. They only nodded in agreement.

****

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the room watching and waiting for some type of movement. They hadn't visited her until now, because Professor Snape had denied them to visit their friend. Professor Dumbledore had to convince the Potions Master to let them see Hermione.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his own. "Mione, you need to wake up. We miss you." He whispered.

Ginny frowned at her best friend's raspy and raged breathing. She could see Hermione's dark chest through her white shirt. "Professor McGonagall told me she needs a heart transplant. The list is very long."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he hissed, "I bet you the git hadn't even put her on the list."

"Oh come on Ron, Snape wouldn't be that cruel." Ginny told her brother. Harry nodded in agreement.

Professor Dumbledore knocked slightly on the doorframe. "Come along children. We've invaded Professor Snape long enough."

They nodded and each kissed Hermione on the forehead. They followed Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall from the Potions Master's chambers.

Severus walked into the bedroom, followed by Christian. The Potions Master sat his black potions bag on the bedside table. He opened the bag and pulled out a vial and syringe. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. Christian sat down in the empty chair next to bed. He watched the wizard closely.

Severus brushed Hermione's hair from her face. He slowly unbuttoned her white shirt, low enough to see the puncture wound. He grabbed the syringe and carefully pushed the needle into the bite. He abstracted the green poison. He emptied the green liquid into the vial. Severus did it six more times. The blackness of her chest lightened some to a blue color.

"That's all I can do Mr. Granger." He told the man next to him. He buttoned up Hermione's shirt. "It removes some of the pressure on her heart. It will keep her heart beating just enough to keep her alive." Severus whispered, so Christian wouldn't catch the crack of emotion in his voice. "I'll be in my lab." He swept from the room and his robes vanished from view.

"He loves you Sis. You have to make it through this. Believe it or not he needs you more than you will ever know." Christian whispered in her ear.

****

Severus wrote down the effect of the Emerald Dante poison on Hermione's chest in his journal. He read over the mistakes of the potion he was creating. He wrote down the date and amount that he had removed from the bite.

"I have to make her live longer. Miss Granger must live long enough to receive a heart. The pain reliever isn't working." He whispered, closing his journal. He rose from his seat. "Now what to do? I'm stuck."

Severus angrily knocked the cauldrons, vials and ingredients onto the stone floor causing the glass to shatter. He fell to his knees and let the tears fall, because it was the only place he would show his weakness. He couldn't lose her. He loved Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.

Thanks to:

My wonderful friend and BETA, Ms. Marauder-Cullen. She has done a wonderful job with so many of my stories. It has been a blast working with you.

My amazing readers and reviewers, you guys rock!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

BETA: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Christian stood outside, looking out across the Black Lake. He had just returned from working a few hours at the Police Department. He still had bills to pay and staying at Hogwarts wouldn't pay the bills. He stuck his hands inside his long black jacket pockets.

"Hello Mr. Granger." Ginny said, walking up to the man.

Christian turned his head and said, "Ginny please call me Christian. 'Mr. Granger' makes feel extremely old." She laughed and nodded her head. "Now, why are you out here instead of being with your boyfriend?"

Ginny blushed slightly at him. "I don't have one." she said, flicking her wand and a blanket appeared on the ground. "I tried dating Harry, but it was like dating my brother." They sat down on the blanket. "We're better friends anyway. What about you? Why aren't you married?"

Christian sighed heavily and said, "I just haven't found the right woman. I want to settle down and have children, but the women I meet only want sex and aren't into a long term relationship."

Ginny looked away quickly, not wanting Christian to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He saw them just as she turned her head. He quietly pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest. He had done the same thing many times over the years comforting Hermione, but this was different. It was comforting to him as well.

"I can't loose Mione. She's the closest person I have to a sister." cried Ginny.

"I can't loose her either. She's all I have left of my family." Christian whispered, running his fingers through her long red hair.

She took pulled back and dried her face. She gave him a weak smile. "Have you seen the castle, yet?" Ginny asked, hoping for a no because she wanted to spend more time with him.

Christian smiled and said, "No. I would love to see it." He stood up and extended his hand and helped her to her feet. "Lead the way." she smiled and they walked through the large doors.

****

Severus sat down in chair next to Hermione's bed. He had never been so glad to dismiss his classes. Even with him watching her from a his office- since Christian had gone to work for a few hours- he was still afraid she'd stop breathing if he didn't watch her like a hawk.

"Please wake up." Severus said, taking her hand in his own. He rested his head on the bed and slowly fell asleep holding her hand.

Albus quietly walked into the Potions Master's bed chambers and found him fast asleep. His bright blue eyes twinkled behind his quarter moon shape glasses. He quietly backed out of the bed room and went back to his office.

Hermione inhaled a deep breathe; she knew that scent of herbs. It was Professor Snape. She smiled inwardly, knowing he was holding her hand. Hermione slowly moved her hand over his.

Severus looked up when he felt her hand move over his. He moved to the bed and sat down. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. He was glad that her brother wasn't anywhere in his chambers.

"Hermione wake up." Severus whispered in a slick, soft voice. He stroked her cheek gently.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before he came into focus. She weakly squeezed his hand. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was dry.

"Don't try to talk just yet." Severus said gently, then flicked his wand and a glass water appeared on the table. He grabbed it and pressed it to her lips. He sported the back of her head. "Sip." He told her.

She gratefully sipped the cold water. He sat the glass down on the bedside table. Hermione laid back into the mattress, breathing heavily. "Thank you." she whispered breathlessly. "Have you slept at all?"

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be just fine. But as for you, everyone's been very worried." He told her, seeing hurt flash in her eyes.

Hermione turned her head away from the man that sat in front of her. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "Everyone but you Professor Snape."

Severus gently turned Hermione's head with one of his long, slightly rough but gentle hands. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and saw concern in his normal cold black eyes. "You couldn't be more wrong. Believe it or not, I do care for the welfare of all my students."

Hermione's brow furrowed at the Potions Master. She was only fooling herself. He would never love her, not the way she secretly loved him since she was fifteen. Severus pulled back his hand from her cheek and let go of her hand. He rose the bed just as Christian walked through the bedroom door.

"Christian." Hermione whispered and smiled slightly at the sight of her older brother.

He walked around Professor Snape and sat down on the edge of the bed. Christian kissed her forehead. He squeezed her hand, grateful she was awake.

****

Severus sighed heavily and walked out of the room, his robes vanishing through the door. He sat down on the couch after flooing for the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Albus and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace and the green flames returned to their normal color.

"Severus what has happened?" Minerva asked, hoping her prized student was safe.

"Her-Miss Granger's awake." He told his colleges. The couple smiled at the young man. "Thank goodness." He sighed in relief. "Mr. Granger's with her now. Give them a little bit of time alone."

"Of course my boy." said Albus and they sat down in the two empty arm chairs next to the fireplace.

Severus got up from the couch and left the sitting room to go down to his private lab.

Minerva looked after the man she saw as a grandson. "He's only hurting himself, Albus. He can only admit he loves her, but he must admit it to himself first."

****

Severus slumped into the chair behind his desk in relief. He rubbed his shaky hands over his face. "Thank goodness I didn't loose her." He hissed and grabbed his left forearm when his dark mark flared to life. He summoned his robes and mask and vanished with a faint pop.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

Special thanks to:

My wonderful beta and friend Ms. Marauder-Cullen. And my wonderful readers and reviewers! I leave each of you a chocolate frog. I leave my beta a card of Padfoot and Moony!!!

XXX'S & OOO'S

hermione snape


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Severus walked up to the throne and bowed to his master. He looked up into a white, snakelike face with evil, blood red eyes. He joined his fellow Death Eaters. He stood next to Lucius. They hated serving someone that thought killing was enjoyable. Voldemort stood up and walked down the stone steps onto the floor with his Death Eaters.

"How is the mudblood?" Voldemort hissed dangerously to Severus.

He had no choice but to tell him the truth. "She's woken from the coma. She'll now be able to feel the pain of the Emerald Dante."

"Good. Good." he hissed. "How is Potter handling his little friend's pain?"

Severus truly didn't know how he felt about Granger's health. He couldn't stand the boy. He tried to keep as far away as possible from James Potter's clone. He had to think fast.

"Potter's distressed about her health."

Voldemort pulled out his wand from his robe's pocket. "Distress? That is all? Distressed?" He hissed.

Lucius looked over at his childhood friend and knew that he was in love with Hermione Granger. He had been for awhile. He also knew that he would never leave her side. Severus was a Snape. They were of noble breeding and with those they cared about was their first priority. So that would make Hermione is first priority.

Voldemort his flicked his wand. "Crucio." He hissed and Severus fell to his knees in pain.

Severus' body felt like it was on fire as it bent in an inhumanly fashion. He fell to his side. Voldemort lifted the curse for a few minutes. He flicked his wand again. Severus knew it was just a round of torture. It was nothing new for his Death Eaters to endure. He lifted the curse only to put Severus under it again. Severus screamed out in pain, unable to hold it back. Voldemort lifted the curse and looked down at his spy. He swept pass the man.

Voldemort stood in front of Luicus and cried, "Crucio!" The blonde fell to his knees. He lifted the curse and leaned forward. "I want your son Lucius. It is time for him to join."

"As you wish my Lord." He said and moved to his knees.

"Leave me!" Voldemort hissed, having grown tired of his Death Eaters and left the throne room.

Lucius rose to his feet and walked over to Severus. He held out his hand. Severus took his friend's hand. Luicus steadied his friend and they left the hideout together.

"Do you need me to look over Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

Severus shook his head. "No my friend, it's not worth it for you to get caught." he said forcefully.

The man ignored his protest, grabbed his best friend's shoulder, and they were gone with a pop.

****

Lucius and Severus appeared in the Potions Master's chambers. Severus led his friend and other spy for the Order into his bed chambers. Lucius nodded towards Mr. Granger.

"Mr. Granger I'm Lucius Malfoy. I'm here to examine Miss Granger. I too have seen the Emerald Dante." He told Christian putting his mask inside his pocket. "It's alright. I work alongside Severus. I'm a back up if Severus is in anyway discovered."

"Mr. Granger Luicus is a medi-wizard. I trust him with my life. We've been friends for eighteen years."

Christian nodded and moved from the bed. Lucius pulled out a small black bag. He tapped it with his wand and the bag grew in size. Christian moved next to Severus.

Lucius took a deep breath and unbuttoned her shirt. He remembered that Severus told him Hermione needed a heart transplant. He needed see if he had anything to take the pressure off her heart and lungs, so she could move around to spend time with her friends and return to classes.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found Luicus Malfoy in front of her unbuttoning her shirt. He reassured her that he was a medi-wizard and a spy for the Order. She was safe with him. She raised a brow. She looked over at her Potions Master. He nodded to conform it was safe to be with him and that he was a spy.

"Just relax Miss Granger. I'll do all I can to help you." Lucius said gently, pushing back her white shirt. "Good heavens child."

He waved his wand over her chest and looked at the function of her lungs and heart. He saw her heart was black. He grabbed a syringe and slowly pushed the needle into the bite and slowly extracted a thick green substance. He grabbed a vile from his bag and put it into it. His brow furrowed. The poison was inside her heart.

Hermione gripped the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. Christian walked over to his sister. He sat down on the other side of the bed. He took her hand in his. She turned her head and smiled weakly. He pushed her sweaty hair from her face.

Lucius sat the vile down and buttoned up her shirt. He looked through his bag. He pulled out some vials, looking for a potion. He grabbed a vile with black liquid.

Severus swept over to Luicus and snatched the small bottle. "Are you mad?" He hissed. "The Draught of Living Death, it will-"

"Trust me Severus. It's deeper than a coma. I must look at her heart."

Severus yanked the medi-wizard from the room. He slammed the bedroom door behind him. Christian and Hermione looked at each other then looked at the closed door when they heard raised voices for the sitting room.

"I forbid you to do this to Miss Granger!" yelled Severus. Luicus raised a brow at the statement. "Her-Miss Granger's heart will give out!"

"Exactly. I need to open up her chest." He said calmly.

"No! I forbid it!"

Lucius smirked at his friend. "You've fallen in love with Hermione."

"I have not!"

"Then why are you acting like you're her husband?" He asked.

Severus opened his mouth and quickly closed it. He walked over to the fireplace and sat the potion down on the mantle. He rested his hands on it and looked down at the dancing flames. He shook his head in defeat.

"I don't know what to do Luicus. She's my student and she's fighting for her life."

Lucius walked over to his friend and rested his hand on his shoulder. "You need to tell Miss Granger how you feel. You haven't left her side. You're worried for her. As I can see right now, you're carrying her heart."

"I'd give her mine if I could Luicus."

He chuckled slightly. "You have, not for the transplant, but to love her."

Severus turned on his heels as his robes twirled around his ankles. "She's forbidden."

Luicus shook his head. "She's an adult. The rules state that the governors of the Education Board can do nothing."

"She isn't out of reach." He said in awe. Lucius smiled at his friend. "But the Dark Lord-"

Lucius smiled again. "If you married under Death Eater protection-"

"Are you mad? Me, married?" he hissed.

"Mad am I? Then why do I see love and hope in your eyes?" Lucius crossed his arms.

Severus's lips slipped into a smirk. The Dark Lord couldn't attack her. He couldn't harm her brother. He knew she needed her family. She only had her brother. They could have the cords untied once the war was over and the Dark Lord defeated. He could have the woman he loved for a little while.

He could have say over her medical care. He knew more about the wizard medical field and Luicus was his main medi-wizard. It was safer for both spies. Severus turned on his heels and began to pace in thought.

"This could work to your advantage, my friend. Hermione would be under Death Eater protection. So would her brother. Then the Dark Lord wouldn't question you being here."

"Yes, I'll let her decide. I will not force her into it. But knowing the woman, she'll do it to protect her brother. Then I'll speak to the Headmaster on this as well. We can have the cords untied after the war." He stopped and looked at his friend. "You're still not using the Draught of Living Death on her!"

Lucius raised his hands in defeat. "You win. I will give her something for the pain." Severus nodded and they went back into the room.

Lucius careful injected Hermione with a high dose of pain reliever. He told her that he'd be by in few days to check up on her. Hermione gave him a small smile and a thank you in return. She slowly fell asleep.

Severus sat down in a chair next to the bedroom door. Christian sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Hermione's hand. The Potions Master told him of his plan. Christian raised a brow. He didn't like the idea, but when he told him it could place Hermione under Death Eater protection, he slowly nodded his head. Christian was pleased to know that Severus was allowing her to decide for herself instead of forcing her. He knew his sister. She would go along with the marriage plan.

***

The next day Professor Snape told Hermione of the marriage idea. He told of the pro and cons of the marriage. He helped her sit up and propped her up against the headboard. She sighed heavily and thought of the offer he was giving her. She looked at Christian and he nodded.

"I'll do it Professor." Hermione whispered. "Have you discussed this with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"I did this morning. The Dark Lord can no longer cause you harm." He smirked at the witch. "Which means you can have your transplant sooner rather than later."

"But he'll-"

Severus interrupted her and took her hand in his. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. He needs me here at Hogwarts. I'm in his Inner Circle. I'm the only Death Eater in the Order and the only one close to the Headmaster."

"I want to tell my friends. I'll need them Professor."

Severus rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He nodded his head. She was right. She would need them. He wouldn't deny her them. Hermione smiled at her professor. Severus felt his stomach tie up into a knot.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome Miss Granger." He left the room to explain things to her friends.

****

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in the Potions Master's office. Ginny looked around the room, taking in all the jars of strange creatures. The last time Ron and Harry were in the room was in their second year, because they had flown the car into the Whomping Willow. Severus sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He studied the trio in front of him. He knew this would keep the friendship in tact or break it. He hoped it wouldn't break it for Hermione's sake.

"Now, I've devised a plan and Miss Granger has agreed along with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Mr. Granger has agreed as well. It will allow her to get Death Eater protection along with receiving a heart much sooner." He told his students.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "You're going to marry Mione." she said in awe.

Ron's eyes narrowed and his face turned red as hair as he balled his fist up at his side in anger. Ginny turned to her brother and raised a brow.

"Just promise to protect her Professor Snape." Harry said gently. "But if you hurt her, I'll kill you before Voldemort gets the chance and there will be nothing left over for him to 'play' with." Ginny nodded in agreement.

Severus raised a brow at his choice of words. He turned to Ron, waiting for an answer. "I suggest you think about what you're about to say because it might ruin seven years of friendship." Ron didn't say a word, only walked out of the room. "Stupid boy." He whispered.

Harry helped Ginny from her chair. "I know this sounds strange, but thank you Professor." He told him and they left the office.

Severus realized the man that just left his office wasn't his father or his mother. He didn't see any of them like he normally did. He saw Harry.

He smirked and left his office. Harry Potter had just won his trust and understanding. Now he knew why Hermione was his friend.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review! I have Chocolate Frogs!

AN: A special thanks to my amazing friend and beta. She has done an incredible job on the story! You ROCK!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Severus gently lifted Hermione into his arms. She laid her head down on his shoulder. He carried her into the bathroom, where he had her bath ready with milk and honey bubbles. He smirked to himself, because he knew she loved milk and honey. He had smelt it on her many times. He had secretly made it for her one evening, when he couldn't sleep. Severus gently sat her down into the tub with her clothes. He waved his hand and they appeared in the hamper.

"I don't want you to overwork yourself." he told her softly. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but she was still too weak. "I know things will be hard Miss Granger, but it's for the best." He said as he washed her hair.

Hermione closed her eyes as he gently massaged her head with his long fingers. It rendered her mind of any thoughts. He rinsed her hair with warm water. He picked up the sponge and ran it down her neck and shoulders. The pain of her chest and stress of every worry slowly vanished.

"The marriage will protect you and your brother. We can have the cords untied after the Dark Lord is defeated." Severus whispered.

Hermione moaned slightly and nodded in agreement. She wanted her brother safe. It was her sacrifice for the greater good. Severus put down the sponge and she leaned back against the bath pillow.

"You've been so kind to me Professor." Hermione said, looking over at the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm far from kind Miss Granger. I have a dark past. That's my story over and done with. Do not ask anymore questions about it." he hissed slightly at the woman in front of him. Hermione nodded her head. "Now, if something should happen to me, I want you to trust Luicus."

Hermione's brow furrowed at the idea of Professor Snape being injured or captured by Voldemort. She sighed, "I will."

"We are distant cousins and we protect our own. It shall be the same for you, because you will be my…wife." he sighed heavily. "The headmaster will call an Order meeting before the marriage will take place."

Hermione groaned. "Mrs. Weasely's will freak out. She has wanted Ron and me together since our third year. It's like dating my brother." she shook her head at the idea.

Severus couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. Hermione was shocked to hear him laugh. He had a wonderful laugh that was full of life and his smile was beautiful. The cruel lines and coldness left his black eyes and they shined with glee. He was even more handsome than she ever thought he would be.

"You should smile more often." Hermione told him.

Severus sneered at the witch. "And frighten the students even more? Oh, come on now. It would ruin years of reputation." he said with a smirk. Hermione laughed slightly.

Hermione sighed and noticed the bubbles were nearly gone. "I guess all good things must come to an end at some time." She pulled the plug. Severus rose from his chair. "Now Professor, you've all ready seen half of me. Just hand me the bath robe, please."

Severus sighed heavily. "Very well." he said, trying not to envision her body in his mind.

He helped her up and put on the black robe, his eyes never leaving her brown eyes. He tied it around her waist. Severus lifted her out of the tub and carried her back into the bedroom. He sat her down on his bed.

"Can I leave the room today and go into the sitting room?" Hermione asked hopefully. "I can sit on the couch. Please?"

Severus sighed and said, "Fine." Hermione beamed at the wizard. "Can you dress on your own?" he asked, sitting her clothes on the bed. She nodded and he left the room, leaving the door cracked slightly.

Hermione slowly got dressed and dried her hair with her wand. She was shocked to see her hair in smooth tight ringlets and that it was soft to the touch. She wondered what he had washed her hair with. She was going to pull her hair up into a bun but decided to put it into a low ponytail. She smiled and slowly made her way into the sitting room.

Severus got up from his armchair and walked over to Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her waist, so she could walk a little ways. He eased her down onto the couch and handed her a cup of tea. She took the cup and gave him a thank you in return. He nodded, grabbed his cup, and returned to his chair.

"Tell me about the binding for the wedding." Hermione said, taking a sip of tea.

"You don't know?" Severus said.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm muggle-born, remember."

"Very well Miss Granger. I'll tell you."

He sat back and began explaining. There were four cords showing the couples loyalties to one and another. The tighter the knot was for the couple, the stronger their bound was.

"Have there ever been cords that were melted together?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be stupid girl. It can never happen. It has never happened. No one on this earth is bound that strongly. With that type of bound, man and wife could share magic, share thoughts, dreams, communicate without speaking and much more. It's unheard of."

"But it's not impossible Professor." Hermione told him.

"You are a dreamer girl. Nothing in this world could make that happen. Do you hear me? Nothing."

"It doesn't hurt to dream sir. You dreamed of being a Potions Master and look at you now. One of the best I know, sir."

Severus opened his mouth and quickly closed it. "Know-It-All." he teased with a smirk and took a sip of his tea.

"Are you teasing me Professor Snape?" she asked with a hint of shock.

"You'll never know. But than again, you are a Know-It-All. You tell me."

Hermione sat her empty cup down and slowly rose from the couch and leaned close to the man. "You're a flirt and a tease Severus Sebastian Snape."

The couple was interrupted when the headmaster's head appeared into the fireplace asking to speak with Severus. He nodded and Albus's head vanished from the flames.

"Don't do anything that will overwork yourself." He told her and summoned her school bag. "Do some school work while I'm gone. Your brother should be back from work soon." Hermione only smiled, and he left for the headmaster's office.

****

Severus sat down in an empty armchair across from Albus, who sat behind his desk. Severus crossed his arms. He listened to the elderly wizard tell him that the Order needed to know about the plan. Severus sneered at Albus.

"This is not the Order's concern." he hissed. "Neither my life nor Miss Granger's revolve around the damn Order. She agreed to the plan. Her bother and her friends know and that's enough. The Snape's protect their own, along with the Malfoy family." He rose from his chair and leaned forward. "Hermione will be protected." he told him, not realizing he had called her by her given name. "More protected than what the damned Order can give. You know it to be true! I will not see her in danger, because you want them to know that I will marry Hermione. She will loose everything and you know it! Molly Weasely will be sure of that!" he yelled as his temper rose higher.

"It's for the best my boy." Albus told him gently.

Severus chuckled coldly and repeated, "It's for the best. It's for the best! My ass. Hermione will be my responsibility. Not yours! Not her brother's, but _mine_! Mine! Do you hear me Dumbledore? Tell the damn Order, but if Hermione looses them, it's on your head! We're through."

"The meeting is this Saturday. I want you to bring Miss Granger and Mr. Granger." He told him. Severus sneered and left the way he entered. "You love her. Good for you my boy. Good for you."

****

Severus told Christian and Hermione about the Order meeting that was set for Saturday. She narrowed her eyes; it was none of their concern about their marriage. It was her life, not theirs. Severus saw the anger shine in her bright brown eyes. He loved to see that anger. The fire they held. She was a strong woman and cared about those she loved, but this time it was her and her future husband and future family, which included the Malfoy family. She could adjust to the idea. She already held respect for Lucius.

"This is crazy Sebastian!" Christian hissed. He had started calling him by his middle name a few days ago; he liked it better than Severus, and to his surprise, Severus didn't mind being called by his middle name.

Severus rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming. He had them since he was a child. "I know Christian. I know. Dumbledore's making a dumb ass move. She will loose everyone. I just know it. I can't bear to see her heart ache." he whispered.

Christian grabbed the bottle of Fire Whiskey from the bookcase along with the glass. He poured Severus a glass. He handed it to the man that was seated in the armchair. Severus took the glass and gave him thank you in return. Christian poured himself a glass of amber liquid and sat down in the other armchair. The men watched Hermione, who was asleep on the couch.

****

Christian and Severus, who was carrying Hermione, walked into the entrance hall of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione laid her head down on Severus's shoulder and closed her eyes at the pain in her chest.

"I know you hurt sweetheart." her brother whispered.

"The damned portkey caused it. I'll ring Dumbledore's neck." Severus hissed in Christian's ear. "How dark is her chest?" he asked, stopping before he entered the dinning room.

Christian unbuttoned the first four buttons of her shirt. It was a deep black and blue color. He gently touched it and Hermione winced at the contact. "I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

Severus sighed heavily and whispered, "I can't do anything. Lucius is the only one that can help her now. That is until she can get a heart." he told him, just as they walked into the room.

The loud dinning room fell silent, when they walked into the room. The members were shocked to see Severus carrying Hermione.

Molly ran over to them. "What has happened to Hermione?" she asked in a motherly concerned tone, when she heard her raspy, ragged breathing.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. He motioned for Christian to have a seat. He sat down next to Remus. He handed Hermione over to her brother. Severus pulled out a potion.

"I need you take this." said Severus. She nodded and he helped her take it. "Just give it a minute."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and several tears fell down her cheeks. He wanted to dry her tears and hold her close. He wanted to be there for her in every way; to turn her into the woman he knew she could be. He wanted to make her his in mind, body and soul. He also knew he would have to show his true self and not the role he had to play.

Hermione Granger had opened his heart and unlocked it. She had the key all along and she didn't even know it.

"Severus answer my question!" Molly hissed at the man.

He rose to his full elegant height and turned on his heels, causing his robes to twirl around at his ankles. He narrowed his eyes. "Miss Granger is ill, end of story. Miss Granger's life is not your concern. It's mi…Mr. Granger's concern."

"Sebastian." Christian said quietly but sternly.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Please don't Professor." Hermione gasped. "Mrs. Weasely's only concerned." She saw his black eyes soften some.

Severus moved behind Christian and Hermione, concealed by the dark shadows. Hermione let out a small chuckle. He always liked hiding in the shadows. It allowed him to observe the people around him. He knew more about them than anyone realized.

Severus saw Dumbledore enter the room. He narrowed his eyes at the elderly wizard. He was making a grave mistake. He shook his head in disapproval.

Albus called the meeting to order. He looked at Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione and Christian. Harry raised a brow at him. "I want to thank you for coming. Now as you can tell, Miss Granger is rather ill." Severus snorted at the statement. "She was bitten by a dark creature known as the Emerald Dante. Severus has been looking after her since she was bitten." He went on to explain that she would need a heart transplant. The room gasped at the news. "Severus has made an offer for Hermione and she has agreed to it. It will offer her protection and a heart much sooner."

"What has he offered Hermione?" Bill asked Dumbledore.

"I've offered my hand Mr. Weasely." answered Severus, as he stepped out of the shadows. "She will be under my family's protection and her brother, Christian, can not be touched by the Dark Lord."

"How can we trust you when you're Death Eater?" Moody hissed.

Hermione painfully and weakly rose from her brother's lap. "Professor Snape has been nothing but kind to me. He has taken time from his grading, brewing and much more! I agreed to do this only to protect my brother! And you judge him? He's making more of a sacrifice than anyone in this damned room! You sit around talking, eating and joking off. So yes I'll marry that brave man." she said motioning to Severus. "I trust him with my life!"

Harry rose to his feet. "So do I. Hermione's right about all of you. Hiding here, acting brave. It makes me sick." he told them, remembering about the prophecy hall. One of them could have brought him to take it, before Voldemort could have given him the fake dream.

He turned and quickly caught his best friend, when he saw her body fall. "Mione." he said and gently shook her. "Mione. Mione!"

The members were quickly surrounding Hermione. Severus narrowed his eyes. He whipped out his wand and elevated her from Harry's arms. He gently had her in his arms. Severus rushed her up the stairs. Harry quickly blocked the dinning room so no one would leave.

"She's making the worse mistake of her life. She's supposed to be with my Ron." Molly cried.

Christian looked at the woman in shock. "You do not own my sister. She can make her own choices."

"Yea!" Ginny said, stepping out into the crowd. She had snuck into the meeting with Harry's invisibility cloak.

They listened to the members as they fought over Hermione marring Severus. Christian, Ginny and Harry looked at each other in shock. Molly wanted Hermione to marry Ron. The idea of her marrying Severus made her sick. A death eater. Moody kept on saying he was spying for Voldemort and not the Order.

"Stop it everyone!" Remus yelled. The room got silent. "Severus is a good hearted man." he looked over at Harry and sighed. "Harry's correct. Mr. Granger is correct. And above all else, Severus is correct. The Snape family is an ancient line of witches and wizards! Hermione is safer with him than anyone can imagine!" Remus growled at them.

Tonks walked over to her husband and took his hand. "I agree with Remus. You can fight, bitch all you want to. I am helping and standing behind them! All of you can go to hell!"

Harry chuckled. He knew he always like the purple-headed witch. Harry motioned to the others to follow him. He shook his head at Mrs. Weasely. The woman had just turned everyone against his best friend and Snape. The small group left the dinning room.

****

Severus dug through his black bag and pulled out a syringe and a small vial. He sat down on the bed next to Hermione. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a deep, nearly black chest. Severus closed his eyes. The portkey had caused the poison to spread.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled weakly. She searched to find his hand. Severus gently took it in his own. "I'm so sorry." She said between gasps of air. "I got worked up. I just couldn't bear to see them not respect you."

He pressed a finger against her lips. "Hush. It's over. Relax Hermione and take a deep breath for me." he told her.

Harry, Christian, Remus, Tonks and Ginny walked into the room. Tonks and Ginny gasped at the sight of the Hermione's chest. Christian was quickly at her side. He took her hand.

"She needs Lucius, Sebastian." he told Severus.

Severus slowly pushed the needle into the bite and pulled out the thick green substance. Hermione grabbed her brother's hand tightly.

"I'm scared to move her. I fear if I portkey her to the manor her heart will give out completely. I can…I can't looser." He whispered, trying to make his hands stop shaking.

Remus looked at his wife in shock. Severus Snape loved Hermione Granger. Harry smiled at the thought of the Potions Master loving his best friend but frowned at the idea of loosing her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down on his shoulder.

Harry stepped forward and asked, "What about the floo network Professor?"

Severus looked up and saw the group in the room. He realized that Hermione didn't loose the support of everyone in the Order. He shook his head and answered, "No, the damned thing will only floo in not out."

"Damn." he swore. "How about the Knight Bus?"

He shook his head again. "Too bumpy." Harry swore again and flopped down on the floor in in thought. "Alongside apparition?"

Severus slowly buttoned up Hermione's shirt in thought. "Yes. That will work. The rest of you take this." He removed his family ring from his right hand. It had a serpent on the square black stone. "Say Malfoy Manor. If not it will take you to Prince Manor."

Harry took the family ring from his professor. They all grabbed the ring and he said, "Malfoy Manor," and vanished.

Severus gently lifted Hermione into his arms. He pulled out his wand and was gone with a faint pop down stairs. He ran out the front door and it slammed behind him. He walked over to a hidden location and was gone with a faint pop to Malfoy Manor.

****

Severus appeared in front of a large gate with a serpent on it. Harry handed the Potions Master back his ring. Severus took it and slid it back onto his right hand. He turned to the snake on the gate. He handed Hermione to Christian, and he took his sister into his arms.

Severus waved his wand in smooth patterns whispering, "Familia Validus Pariter Quam Seorsum." The snake twisted in a circle and with a click, it opened. "Come on, hurry." They stepped onto the grounds and it closed.

Lucius ran out of the manor and stood in front of his cousin. "What has happened Severus?"

"Hermione needs your help." he told him.

"This way." Luicus quickly led them into the manor. "Mr. Granger I'll need your approval to do whatever is necessary to help her."

"Then you have it, sir." Christian told him.

Lucius led them up the stairs into the first bedroom they came across. Christian laid Hermione down on the bed. He stepped back. He prayed that the mediwizard could help his only sister. He didn't want to loose her.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review.

I had to leave a cliffy. I couldn't help it!

Latin translations:

Familia: Family

Validus: Strong

Pariter: Together

Quam: Than

Seorsum: Apart

AN: I want to thank my wonderful Beta and friend for dealing with my many mistakes. You're incredible. I also want to thank you, my readers for your wonderful reviews. You all ROCK!!


	9. Chapter 9

Readers,

I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I had some problems where to take the story next, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 9.

X's & O's

Hermione snape

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Ginny walked over to Christian and gave his hand a gentle comforting squeezed. He turned and looked at the young redhead and gave her a weak smile. Harry stood watching the one man he had despised for so long taking care of his best friend. He would have never imagined him being another spy. He had played his part so well and, he was now watching him trying to save Hermione.

Lucius ripped opened Hermione's shirt and looked at the bite carefully. Severus sat a black potions bag down on the beside table. Lucius told Severus to give Hermione the Draught of Living Death. Severus grabbed the vial that had a black liquid from the bag. He slowly handed it to his friend.

"You know my views on you using this." whispered Severus.

"I know my friend. But she's hanging on by a thread." Luicus whispered so that the others in the room couldn't hear the report of Hermione's status. He turned to the group. "I need everyone to leave the room please. Severus, you will stay and assist me."

"But-" said Christian only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Come on Christian." said Ginny and gently lead him out of the room followed by the others.

Lucius carefully poured the potion down Hermione's throat and waited for it to take effect. He opened a bag with several different medical tools. He laid them out of long table that he had conjured. A house elf came into the room with a cooler.

"Thank you Loopy." said Lucius as the creature sat it down on the table next to the tools.

"What's that?" asked Severus.

"Miss Granger's heart." he told his old friend. "I was able to find a match only an hour ago. I had been secretly searching for one and luck so had it was able to track it down. I was going to floo you but you came before I could."

Severus smirked at the man beside him. He brushed a hair from Hermione's face. She looked so peaceful. Then he saw her chest stop rising and his own heart stopped. She was laying there nearly dead. Then at that moment he knew that his life wouldn't be complete without her. He knew at that moment he truly did love Hermione Granger.

Luicus grabbed the sable and slowly cut her chest open. He saw her black heart sickened from a deadly poison. He took deep breath and began the long surgery.

* * *

Christian passed the elegant cream white living room with a roaring fire in the harp. Harry sat on the couch with Remus and Tonks. Ginny sat in a nearby armchair.

Harry looked up at the clear glass clock and saw it read: 3am. It had been six hours since they had arrived at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had joined the group with tea in hope to calm everyone's nerves. It didn't help much.

Ginny growled and pulled Christian into her arms. He rested his head down on her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back whispering words of comfort. He slowly relaxed under her words.

* * *

Lucius slowly closed up Hermione's chest, that was still a light blue. The black heart laid on a tray next to the medical tools. He removed the blood from his hands.

"There that's all I can do Severus." said Luicius. "The poison has left her lungs and she should make a full recovery. It will be along one but she'll be just fine. Miss Granger is a fighter. If she wasn't she wouldn't have lasted this long."

"The color in her chest will it go away?" asked Severus.

Lucius shook his head and said, "Not completely. Some of the poison will always remain in her system. She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

The medi-wizard gave Hermione the antidote for the Draught of Living Death. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in strange room with Severus and Lucius.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"Malfoy Manor. You have new heart Hermione." whispered Severus. She turned and looked at her Potions Master. "You're going to be fine."

Hermione looked at the medi-wizard and whispered, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

He inclined his head and quietly left the room. He head down stairs to inform the family of Hermione's surgery and to give couple some time alone.

Severus gently rubbed her forehead. "I don't what I'd do if I lose you."

Hermione studied the man beside her and knew he wasn't lying. He meant every word he was telling her. She took deep painful breath. He looked at the scar that would always remain on her chest.

"Are you still going to marry me?" asked Hermione, hoping for a yes.

"Yes. The Dark Lord is still after you, and my family line will offer you protection. I never go back on word." whispered Severus.

Hermione smiled weakly. She had started having feelings for the Potions Master. She was glad that he was still going to marry her. She had become to need him in her life. He had taken her heart without him even knowing. He cared about her in away she never expected.

* * *

Luicus looked at worried group, and he told them about Hermione's heart surgery. They all sighed in relief that she had gotten a heart. They didn't dare to ask how he had received the heart. They were all happy that she was finally healthy.

"May I see my sister Mr. Malfoy?" asked Christian.

"Only for few minutes Mr. Granger. She needs her rest. The rest of you can see her later." Lucius told them. They only nodded.

Christian followed Lucius up the stairs and into the bedroom where he found Hermione quietly talking to Severus. He quietly walked up to the bed.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" he asked his little sister.

"A little sore and tired. But I'll be all right." she whispered.

Christian kissed her forehead and she slowly fell asleep. He pulled back and crested her check gently. He nodded to Severus and quietly left the room.

* * *

Hermione's time at Malfoy Manor was comfortable and happy time. She was able to be with her brother and her friends. She was surprised at wrongly she judge Luicius and Narcissa. They were the complete opposite. They were kind and loving couple. Lucius fawn over his wife. The couple told Hermione that they didn't mind muggle-borns. It was only a front because of the Dark Lord.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror water dripping down her nude body. She gently ran her fingers over the scar that ran over her left breast. She was glad to see her chest was nearly the same color as it was before. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and walked into the bedroom to get changed they were leaving for Hogwarts.

Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, and Christian stood in the entrance hall with Lucius and Narcissa waiting for Hermione and Severus. They group turned to the stairs and saw the couple walking down the stairs. Severus had his arm around her waist. They slowly made their way to the marble floor. They stopped in front of the Malfoys.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy." said Hermione. "I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing Miss Granger." said Lucius. "Just do all you can to make Severus happy. He loves you." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Keep in touch will you dear?" said Narcissa. Hermione nodded and she kissed Hermione cheek.

The couple said their goodbyes to the group and watched them walk out of the Malfoy gates.

* * *

Christian returned to Hogwarts with Hermione, her friends and Professor Snape. The Lupins had given their farewells from Malfoy Manor, and they promised to keep in touch with all of them.

Christian went his chambers and gathered his belongings. He turned around and found Ginny standing in the common room. He sat down his bag on the couch and walked over to the young redhead. She had become to mean a lot to him over the months.

"Why do you have to leave?" asked Ginny quietly.

Christian walked up to Ginny and said, "I have to return. I have a job to return to, and I don't belong here. The wizarding world is your world not mine."

"But I'll miss you."

Christian gently stroked her check. "I'm an owl away, Ginny." he told her, and she nodded.

He looked from her brown eyes to her full pink lips. He slowly filled the gap between them and gently captured her lips with his own. Ginny stiffened in shock but slowly relaxed. She returned the kissed with the passion that had been bundled up for the past few months. Christian slid his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues crested each others. Ginny slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

Christian rested his forehead against her and said, "I'll miss you too. I must go," and he walked passed Ginny.

She turned her head and watched the portrait close. She gently touched her lips. She had never had that type of kiss before. It was heart stopping. Ginny smiled and left the room.

* * *

Severus looked down from the high table and, played with a small box that resided in his pocket. He never forgiven Dumbledore for his stunt with the Order meeting. It had caused Hermione to loose the Weasely family; except for Ginny. Through Dumbledore he nearly lost the woman he ever loved. Severus turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the headmaster.

He turned his attention to the Gryffindor Table and watched Hermione. He was grateful she was well enough to join her friends. He noticed that Ronald Weasely sat away from Harry, Ginny and Hermione. He was in small way grateful that the friendship that ended. She was much better without them. They all were; even though Ron was Ginny's brother.

Ginny told Hermione and Harry about Christian kissing her before he left. Hermione laughed and smiled brightly at her best friend. She knew that her brother liked her redheaded friend.

"Maybe you should keep in touch and maybe it will turn into something more." said Harry.

"Harry!" said Ginny in shock.

Hermione nodded and said, "Why not. It might be worth it. It would be great having you as sister."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Mom would go mental if I married a muggle." Hermione and Harry's brow frowned. "Mom doesn't like muggles."

"You're kidding me right?" said Hermione taking sip of her tea and Ginny shook her head. "But that's not Mrs. Weasely."

"You don't know my mom. I'd be disowned if I married a muggle. But I don't care. If I fell in love with a muggle and wanted to marry him then I will. Mom won't stop me from living my life."

"Right on Gin." said Harry with a bright smile. Hermione nodded in agreement.

The students slowly filed out of the Great Hall. Severus quietly rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She nodded. She said goodnight to her friends, and followed the man that would soon be her husband out of the hall.

Severus and Hermione walked into the enchanted gardens down the gravel path looking at all the red, white, pink and black roses. The daisies, honey suckle and many more different times of plants. They stopped at a small pond, were lily pads and bench sat.

Severus eased her down on the bench and he got down on one knee. He pulled out the small black box. He slowly opened the lid and inside was a solitaire square diamond ring that rested on a gold band.

"I know this marriage isn't because we love each other, but for your protection. I promise to do all can to protect you and do my best to make you happy. Will you marry me?" said Severus.

Hermione looked at the man in front of her down at one knee. She never thought that he would actually ask to marry her and with a ring. "Yes." she whispered.

Severus took the ring from the box, took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her hand. It shined in the moonlight. He rose slightly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!

I want to thank my wonderful beta and friend for her wonderful work!


	10. Chapter 10

.Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Endearment

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed starring at her engagement ring. Ginny had giggled with glee that the "bat of the dungeons" had proposed with an amazing ring. Hermione couldn't help but shake her head when her best friend was throwing her wedding ideas. She had stopped the red head from going over board. She and Professor Snape hadn't even set a wedding date.

Hermione sat in the back of the potions class next to Harry brewing a potion for class. Hermione looked up from her potion and watched her future husband brew an advanced potion. She couldn't help but notice that his hands worked liked a dance.

Severus looked up when he sensed someone was watching him. He saw his future wife watching him. He raised his brow at the woman. Hermione let a smile cross her face. He returned her smile with a smirk. They broke eye contact and went back to work.

Severus dropped an empty vial, causing it to shatter on the stone floor. He quickly grabbed his left arm. Hermione's head snapped up when she heard glass shatter. She turned to Harry and whispered that he was being summoned to Voldemort. He looked at his best friend with worry.

"Get out everyone! Now!" snapped Professor Snape.

The class quickly grabbed their things and left the classroom. They were glad that there was no homework and that they didn't have to finish their potions. Harry looked at his best friend. She kissed his cheek and told him to go. He nodded and left the room, leaving her with the Potions Master.

"Severus," whispered Hermione as she walked up to him, "be careful."

He summoned his death eaters mask and robes and caught them in his outstretched hand. She helped him put them on and handed him his mask. "I don't know what will happen but I'll return."

"Just return to me safely." she whispered, surprising herself when that left her lips.

Severus caressed her cheek and swept from the classroom. Hermione watched his robes vanish. She closed her eyes, praying for him to return safely. She slowly made her way to the upper part of the castle.

* * *

Severus bowed to his master and kissed the hems of his robes. He looked up into the ghost white, snakelike face. Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger.

Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Crucio!" Severus fell to his side in pain.

He gasped out in pain but didn't scream. He kept his images of Hermione from his mind. He prayed she would remain safe. Voldemort lifted the curse when he didn't get a scream.

"I have received word that the mud-blood received a heart." hissed the Dark Lord. "I want her dead!"

"I had no choice my lord. Dumbledore found the heart for the mud-blood." said Severus, lying smoothly.

Voldemort ran his index finger and thumb up and down the smooth wood of his wand in thought. "Then you shall marry the mud-blood and force yourself as her husband to join my ranks."

Severus bowed his head and said, "As you wish my lord."

The rest of the meeting was of Voldemort beating and torturing his followers and then planning Potter's destruction.

* * *

Hermione paced in front of the great doors waiting for Severus to return from the death eater meeting. She stopped mid-step when the front doors opened. She sighed when she saw Severus enter the castle. She could tell he had been placed under the torture curse.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arm around his waist.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed her away from him. "I don't need your help." He gasped and quickly grabbed his right side. He pulled back his hand and saw blood.

"You're bleeding." Hermione said, and helped him down to the dungeons.

"Let go of me. I do not need your help." hissed Severus.

Hermione ignored the Potions Master's ranting and walked into his private chambers. She eased him onto the bed. She slowly unbuttoned his robes.

"Stop." hissed Severus, grabbing her wrist.

"You listen to me Severus Snape. You better get used to me taking care of you!" Hermione hissed in return. "I care too much about you to see you in pain." She threw his torn robes onto the floor. "I'm going to be your wife, and I am going to be taking care of you."

Severus sighed and sank down deeper into the mattress and let Hermione heal his wounds. He sighed at her touches when he felt her hands rub cream onto his sore muscles. He gently took her hand into his own.

"Thank you, Hermione." he whispered before he fell asleep.

Hermione put the closed jar of soothing balm on the table. She covered Severus up with the sheets. "Sleep well, dear," She kissed his brow before she left the bedroom to sit in the sitting room to read a book.

Hermione spent time reading one of the Potions Master's research journals and saw that he had found a cure for Lycanthropy. She wondered why he hadn't given it to Remus. She read further down that he was having preambles with the permanent status.

Hermione sat the book down on the coffee table and walked into Severus's bedchambers over to the bed. She pressed her hand against his forehead and found him with a fever. She summoned a cool bowl of water and a rag. It landed neatly on the bedside table.

"Severus, don't worry, I'm not leaving you." whispered Hermione.

Severus opened his eyes weakly and saw the one woman he was hoping to see. He didn't want to see Poppy. He sighed when the cool rag hit his feverish face.

"He wan-wants you to join the death eaters." whispered Severus.

Hermione pressed the wet rag on his cheeks just as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. Albus' eyes twinkled at the sight of the couple. The small action of endearment shone from both of them.

"Then once we marry, I shall join the Dark Lord. I will not see you be discovered."

"I can't let you do that." he told her.

"Severus is correct my dear." said Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at the elderly wizard and narrowed her eyes. She was no longer going to be told what do by the man. He was living her life. She knew that he was doing the same with Severus. He had made an Unbreakable Vow so he had no choice. She was no one's puppet.

"Hermione don't." said Severus grabbing her hand just as she rose from her seat. He had seen her temper before.

"How dare you tell me how to live my life! I am not your puppet. You use Severus for your own means. Damn, you even use Lucius!" hissed Hermione.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Severus warningly.

"This is my life old man. I want Severus safe, and if my joining Voldemort will keep him safe, then I'll do it."

"I will not see you follow down that evil path."

"I am not following down that evil path old man!" she hissed. "I'm keeping him alive."

"I've done everything to prevent you to joining Voldemort."

"I'm doing this because I love him!" yelled Hermione. She covered her mouth. She didn't mean for that to slip out.

Severus shakily pushed himself up and rested against the headboard. Hermione turned around and faced him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll just leave you two alone." said Albus and he quietly left the bedchambers.

"Hermione," said Severus and patted the empty area on the mattress. "Come here." She walked over to the bed and sat down next him. "You don't love me." he said gently. "I'm a death eater. I'm too old for you. I'm marrying you to protect you."

Hermione blinked and the tears she had been holding back fell. "But I do love you." she whispered. "I don't care that you're a death eater. Age is just a number. I know you're marrying me not just for protection. I know the real you Severus. Not the mask or part you play. I've seen it here and there. I love your dry sense of humor. I love your bastard streak. I can't help if I've fallen in love you."

Severus caressed her cheek with a slightly shaky hand and thumb, wiping away a fallen tear. "A life with me won't be a bed of roses, Hermione. I have a dark past."

"So? Everyone has done things they're not proud of." she said with a slight smile. "You don't have to love me. I understand-"

"Ah, but you see that's kind of hard. Considering that I have fallen for you. I was terrified when I saw you stop breathing when Luicus was replacing your heart."

"But I-"

Severus placed a finger over Hermione's mouth. "You talk too much."

He slowly filled the gap between them and captured her lips with this own. Hermione stiffened but slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues battled each others. He buried his hands in her chestnut hair and deepened the kiss. They pulled back, breathing heavily.

"It's funny how endearment can change a life." she said, but she was silenced when he claimed her lips again.

Hit the buttoned. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I am sorry about the late update. Give a wonderful shout to my beta!


	11. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
